


Extra Credit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity gives credit where credit is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Numbers Game. I picked the 'hard' option where the mods assign pairings based on my random number selection.   
>  Be warned, since Blaise is 16 here, this is technically chan. 
> 
> Thank you to the fabulous Sevfan for beta reading.

~

Extra Credit

~

“...and, since it will be our last class before we break for the summer, I expect five inches on Muggle summer traditions by next class.”

The groan is not unexpected. Charity smiles to herself. Students are so predictable. 

“Professor Burbage?” 

Except one student. His low purr causes a shiver to run down her spine, and Charity has to compose herself before she can respond. “Yes, Mr Zabini?” 

For all that Blaise is young, his eyes are wise, old. He smirks at her. “I was hoping I could talk to you about my extra credit project?” 

Pressing her legs together, Charity tries to stave off the arousal coiling inside her. It’s too late, though, she’s already dripping wet, has been since she walked into class to see him sitting squarely in the front row, looking up at her. She’d barely made it to her chair. “I see.” After managing to compose herself, she stands, gesturing towards the door that leads to her private office. “Follow me, then, if you please, Mr Zabini,” she says, pleased that she manages to say it evenly. 

His friends are already turning away, although Malfoy pauses, giving her a long, sombre look before leaving. 

Charity frowns. _What was that about_? She has a meeting with his father in a few days, and she’s not looking forward to it, but still--

“Is something wrong, Professor?” Blaise has used her inattention to move closer. The classroom is now empty and he dares to catch her fingers in his. “I really need to talk about my project,” he says, leaning close.

Putting the Malfoys out of her mind, Charity frowns at his boldness, but doesn’t extricate her fingers from his, and as they move through the door and she locks it securely, he waits only long enough for her to put up wards before he’s on her, his thigh sliding between her legs to press against her already throbbing sex. “Fuck,” he gasps against her mouth. “I have been hard since you walked into class.” 

Charity knows she should be in control of this relationship. She’s nine years older than he is for Merlin’s sake, twenty-five to his sixteen plus, but the differences in age are not important, not when his clever fingers are undoing her blouse, plucking at her sensitive nipples, and certainly not as he presses kisses against her neck and over her chest. 

She drags him to her sofa, expanding it with a sharp word, and they collapse onto it, her legs falling open as he slides his fingers under the lacy edge of her knickers and into her cunt. 

“Wet for me,” he whispers, he eyes gleaming as he moves over her. “The sexiest teacher in school is wet for me. Do you know how that feels?” 

Charity smiles, reaching for his cock, stroking it, humming as he groans. “I do know how that feels,” she murmurs. “Now, what was this about a project?” 

Blaise laughs, slipping a third finger into her. “I think it will get me an O,” he murmurs, moving his fingers in and out. His thumb circles her clit and Charity whines. His smirk goes wider. “Or are you the one who’s getting an O?”

She arches, taking his fingers deeper. “I’d like to think we’ll both get an O.” Dragging him down on top of her, she kisses him, gasping as his tongue slides against hers. It took her a while to teach him how to kiss, but the lessons were worth it. 

He presses her legs wider with his knees, ripping at her knickers to get to her. He’s ruined several of them, but Charity doesn’t care, and as he positions himself and thrusts in, she hisses, “Yes--”

Blaise starts to move, knowing exactly how to fuck her to give her maximum pleasure. This, too, she’s taught him, and he’s proved an excellent student. In that moment, she’s a bit envious of the women who will inevitably come after her. 

“Merlin,” he breathes into her hair as he moves in and out. “Fuck.” 

Putting the thought of his possible future lovers out of her mind, Charity winds her legs around his waist and arches closer, meeting him thrust for thrust. He fucks like a champion, putting his back into it and making her really feel it. He grunts a bit every time he fucks into her and Charity shifts, trying to get him to slide over that one spot--

She cries out as he hits it dead on, her nails digging into his shoulders as she urges him on. “Yes, Godric, yes,” she babbles. “Fuck me, come on, fuck me hard--”

He’s losing control, his rhythm going ragged as he hangs on and tries to wait for her to come. One of these times he’ll do it, she’s sure, but this isn’t the time. With a bellow, he comes, grinding himself against her before collapsing on top of her. 

Charity smiles, stroking his shoulders. 

“You didn’t come,” he says when he can speak. 

“I didn’t,” she agrees. “But you can fix that.” 

He’s always been quick, has Blaise, and he takes the hint, moving down her body to lap at her clit. She’s close, and it only takes a few swipes of his tongue, and the pressure of a couple of his fingers inside her, to make her shatter. 

Afterwards, he lays his head on her chest. “What are you doing this summer?” he asks. 

“Not much.” Charity sighs. “Although I have agreed to travel to Wiltshire next week.” She makes a face. “I’ve been summoned to meet the Malfoys. His parents wish to discuss Draco’s grade. But after that I’m free.” 

Blaise stiffens. “Be careful of them,” he says slowly. “That could be dangerous.” 

Charity frowns. “Do you know something?” she asks. “Because if you do--”

“No.” Blaise raises his head, staring down at her. He smiles and Charity forgets her misgivings. “When you get back, though, maybe we can work on my...project again? I could use a head start for next term.” His fingers toy with one of her nipples and his eyes darken with lust. 

Charity hums. “Oh yes,” she murmurs, already anticipating all the other delicious things she’ll be able to teach him over the summer once she’s done her duty. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
